Tatoue moi
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: "Divine, candide, libertine". ¿Pues qué tan anticuado me creo ser? Sera mejor empezar con... ¡Hey Kaoru! Bella, libertina y sensual me invitaría…. a tu cama sin dudar. Clasificación T por precaución; bueno no, es por tratarse del Rowdy verde. Cambie el summary pero el original está dentro del One-shot.


**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, sus personajes y la adaptación no me pertenece.

 **Nota:**

OoC. Alguno que otro error ortográfico.

 **[...]**

 **Summary:** Parado frente a ella tomándose el tiempo de cómo debería hacerle llegar sus más sinceros sentimientos a esa joven. "Divine, candide, libertine". Eso y más piensa de ella pero debería ser más sutil algo que entienda para que no suponga que está jugando con sus sentimientos, no quiere malos entendidos. Lástima para ella que ni siquiera la palabra "cita" que ella detesta; fue pronunciada. En su lugar, con una confianza exclama la siguiente oración; Bella, libertina y sensual me invitaría…. A tu cama sin dudar. Clasificación T por precaución.

* * *

La ciudad de Saltadilla, un lugar que podría ser similar a cualquier otra de no ser porque en aquel lugar poseía como protección a un trio de chicas las cuales siempre trataban de mantener la cuidad a salvo de los villanos. Todo hubiese sido una rutina de no ser porque ahora el peligro disminuyo hasta tal punto de dejarles el trabajo a las autoridades correspondientes para la ejerción del bien para con los ciudadanos.

Pero… ¿Qué habrá sucedido con los únicos que podían ser capaces de estar al par de las protectoras del bien y la justicia? Fácil, ahora tenían otros objetivos en su vida y estar causando estragos en la ciudad ahora les resultaba tedioso, monótono, aburrido y sobre todo predecible. Por supuesto sus cambios de personalidad tan radical se debió a la edad, pero a quien, al parecer resulto ser el más afectado fue al ex Rowdyruff Boy representante del color verde.

Si, Butch Him. Un joven de ojos rasgados, casi avellanados de color verdes esmeralda, cabello azabache y piel blanca. Aquel niñato cuyas ideas infantiles invadían su mente junto a la de sus hermanos ahora se encontraba siguiendo a una chica. El problema no era fijarse en las mujeres, después de todo lo mismo sucedió con sus hermanos pero lo que sucediera con ellos no debe de ser importante, al menos no por ahora. Simplemente en este momento son un cero a la izquierda.

Pensaba como podía acercársele sin el temor de que aquella chica lo recordara como el villano. No, el quería acercársele como lo que es ahora; una persona que fue víctima de la atracción hacia el género femenino y si bien aquella mujer tenía todas las características impuestas por la sociedad para ser considerada una mujer hecha y derecha, lo único que opacaba todo eso era su comportamiento. Aquel comportamiento… no tan femenino, en pocas palabras ¡Una marimacha pues!

¿Qué si eso le importaba a Butch? Para nada. Él la quiere tal y como es; incluyendo su actitud y comportamiento. ¿Y que si Kaoru no era la más femenina de la ciudad?, al menos el ojiverde no era ciego por lo tanto podía observarla con deleite; como a pesar del actuar de ella, por aspecto físico seguía siendo una mujer, mujer que cautivo al azabache.

Butch pensaba en que forma le diría todo lo que siente por ella. Tal vez un poema, descartado de inmediato; lo considera algo anticuado. Acercársele y pedirle su número telefónico… pues si lo que quiere es acercársele de una vez y no ir paso a paso no le parecía apto para comenzar. Existe la posibilidad de: en primera obtener el número verdadero pues no faltaba quienes engañaban al dar números que en ocasiones les pertenecían a señores de edad avanzada; razones que no descartaba debido a viejas experiencias, y en segunda: que sea respondido por medio de mensaje o llamada y no en su lugar ingratas decepciones.

Mencionando los mensajes, en el celular del joven azabache apareció una notificación. Era una respuesta a una canción que el comento sin objetivo de burla.

 _ **Divine, candide, libertine.**_

¡Eso es! ¿Y porque no? Aunque al principio le pareció cursi y anticuado como el escribirle una carta. La idea en si no estaba del todo pasado de moda; aún se encuentran personas dedicando canciones. Eso no es problema para Butch.

 _ **Ce soir je viens...**_

Si, se lo demostraría con una canción, pero una en la que explicara lo que realmente anhelaba de ella y él no le saldría con cursilerías, le cantaría una en la que le diera a entender que no solo buscara un noviazgo del típico estereotipado "amor de princesas" o uno de telenovela, daba igual.

 _ **M´inviter dans ton lit.**_

Con más confianza de lo normal apresuro el paso con la intención de alcanzarla en un lugar con menos personas alrededor. Ya tenía la canción, ahora solo la estaba tarareando para que no se le olvidara la letra. Porque obvio, no pensaba cantársela, simplemente le diría, como si fuera una plática normal, una adaptación a su manera.

Solo una persona. No importa, enseguida se alejaría y al fin se encontrarían solos los dos.

Faltaba poco para estar al lado de la joven pero tal parece que la chica ya se había percatado de eso. Detuvo su andar y volteo esperando una respuesta por parte de su acosador.

Ahí es cuando Butch debía actuar de inmediato. Se posó al frente de ella con la obvia razón de ver su reacción, tomo una ligera respiración y…

— _Bella, libertina y sensual esta tarde me invitaría…_

— ¿A alejarte de mí presencia?— Respondió sonriente. No era ni sería la primera y última vez que algún chico se le acercaba con la intención de pedir una cita o mínimo acompañarla a su destino.

— No, me invitaría a tu cama sin dudar.

Un estruendoso golpe sonó cuando Kaoru Matsubara le dio un certero golpe en la quijada a Butch por sus insinuaciones indecorosas. Simplemente inaceptable. Al parecer ese sujeto no tenía pudor al hablar.

Con la intención de alejarse con rapidez pero sin querer caminar opto por subirse a su skate y patinar lo más lejos de su presencia.

El único punto a favor del azabache era su sinceridad, una molesta pero al fin y al cabo era directo e iba al grano, no como otros. Volteo con disimulo a observar a un chico que quedo viéndola con el rostro sonrojado. Era un hecho, no aceptaría a Randy como pareja, mucho menos con ese pasado que muy a su pesar conocía por medio de una chica de cabello anaranjado.

— No lo dudes Kaoru, besare tus encantos— Sobándose menciono con sonrisa ladina. No quería perder su postura de galán, aun después del golpe. Vio cómo su primer intento fracasó pero bueno. Habrá más días para intentarlo ¿o porque no?, inclusive horas. Si supiera como "interceptarla" a cada paso.

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

— ¡AH! No logro entenderte— Le grita al azabache que tiene al frente.

Hace apenas unos segundos reía al imaginarse la cara que hicieron los ladrones.

 _Un par de hombres corrían despavoridos siendo perseguidos por la policía. Kaoru los observo y negando con la cabeza continuo con su andar. Ya no eran tiempos para jugarle a la justiciera, eso sin contar que para aquello no eran necesario los poderes otorgados en gran parte gracias a los rayos Z. Esos sujetos no tendrán para pensar por segunda vez como robar una tienda. No cuando un sujeto uniformado con veinte cinco kilos de masa corporal extra les cae encima como último recurso para capturarlo._

Y ahora no le quedaba más que quejarse por una voz que le era susurrada al oído.

— ¿Por qué no? Hablamos el mismo idioma y aunque al principio hubo diferencias en el acento ahora puedo presumir que adopte tu acento— Bueno, hablar del pasado era parte de su pan. Como dicen por ahí. "En la guerra y en el amor todo se puede".

La joven rodó los ojos exasperada. — ¡Que acaso no me entiendes! Lo que quiero es que dejes de acosarme. Ha pasado una semana ¡una semana y aun sigues insistiendo! Ríndete de una vez.

— No preciosura— Eso le exasperaba. Que hizo en su pasado para merecerse un acosador de ese tipo. Era justo esa razón. Sinceramente prefería a los otros. Harta de la conversación y con otros planes en mente se alejó aun sin haber terminado de hablar.

— Te encantare Kaoru, hasta que caigas ante mi amor— Aquella seguridad en su voz, él se notaba feliz y ella no entendía, su corazón tampoco o entendía y su mente solo le decía golpéalo. Se feliz teniéndolo sufriendo. De acuerdo, eso le parecía sádico, empero, si con eso lo alejaba ¿Qué más daba?

Un momento… ¡Desde cuando sabe su nombre! Espera que eso no debería de ser importante en estos momentos. Respiro hondo para recuperar la compostura.

— Claro y lo harás con frivolidad y decadencia— De nuevo la misma conversación.

— No lo tenía planeado, pero es buena idea. Es obvio que eso te encanta.

— Solo aléjate.

— ¡Deja de ser arrogante y acéptame de una vez!

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

— Pon mi nombre en tus labios.

— ¡Otra vez con lo mismo!

— Te enamorare para que pueda besar tus encantos.

— Usted nunca entiende verdad— Sin dudar Kaoru se dedicó los siguientes treinta minutos correteando al azabache hasta alcanzarlo y finalmente dejarlo casi desfallecido en el suelo debido a los golpes agresivos que le proporciono por molestar a diario con el mismo tema.

Lo que aun temía, era que ese chico era más persistente que años atrás, y aun con la golpiza que le dio; Butch seguiría sin sucumbir ante el miedo y por ende seguiría al día siguiente con el mismo tema. Lo cual no era una idea de la cual estaba tan… equivoca. No era necesario ser adivina o vidente para confirmarlo.

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

Necesitaba repasar en que se estaba equivocando. Como podía estar fallando o mejor dicho dónde estaba el error. Pasaron dos semana desde que se le acercó para dedicarle la letra y Kaoru solo le salía con que dejara de jugar. Acaso ella solo lo veía como un mocoso jugando a molestar a una niña, ¡un niñato diciéndole que tenía piojos! No podía ser. Desde un principio le dijo que es lo que quería con ella… he ahí el error. Dio una mala impresión.

¿Qué hasta ahora se dio cuenta? Sí, así de rápido funciona la mente del azabache. Ni más ni menos.

— Saldrás de mi brazo a pasear sin temor ni vergüenza, déjame componer mi futuro en tus sueños.

Suspiro, al menos su propuesta se volvió algo más decente.

— Quiero tatuar cada rincón de tu cuerpo con mi pasión.

O eso quiso creer.

A quien engañaba Him. Si, se dio cuenta del error, empero no por eso significaría que se retractaba, al contrario. Ahora fue más sutil y le dio a entender que no solo sería la aventura de una noche o de una tarde él quería todo el tiempo disponible de su vida con ella.

— Eso no pasara de tus sueños— Seguro y con eso el ojiverde se desistiría cualquier futuro intento.

— Y qué más da. Al menos sabes que sueño contigo. Ahora podemos salir tomados de las manos sin temor alguno.

Fue su Imaginación o con eso una barrera en el corazón de Kaoru fue derribada.

— ¿Y qué ganaras con eso?— Le hablo con docilidad.

— No lo sé— Por favor, alquien quien le diga que todo esto es una broma. — Tal vez después vayamos a tomar algo— Una muy mala broma.

No, no lo es.

— Con eso te refieres a tomar hasta embriagarnos— Esta mal, ya derribo una barrera debe avanzar no retroceder.

— No seas exagerada. Solo nos terminaremos todo el vino que nos sirvan— Un gran aplauso. Su solicitud no fue rechazada, claro, solo acepto porque obtendría bebida gratis ¿No es así?

" _Mente, no me ayudas. Deja de destruir esa pequeña emoción gracias al resultado de mi avance"._

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

— Kaoru no seas así. Solo quiero tatuarte sin control con mis labios.

Un gran avance has dicho.

Las personas observaban como un joven era arrastrado como consecuencia al no soltar el pie de la joven que camina sin detenerse. Su mirada emanaba ira. Aún recuerda lo que le dijo en aquel establecimiento atendido por una chica rubia y anteojos.

" _En mis brazos te tendré, en tu cama te amare hasta verte enloquecer"._

Aquello ya no era idea suya. En definitiva Butch va a los límites. Una cosa era que se lo dijera en privado y otra en frente del público. Solo estaban en un establecimiento familiar, no en una cantina, no en una discoteca, en un bar ni mucho menos en un antro ¡Ese no era ni en lo más mínimo un lugar apropiado! No observaba que niños entendían de lo que hablaba, ya no son las épocas de la abuela de Miyako.

— Juntos divulgaremos a todos la indecencia de nuestro amor— Hermosa excusa la que le dio al reclamar y exigir el porqué de su actuar.

— Me gusta cuando pones mi nombre en tus labios.

— Butch entiende…

— ¡Todos aquí. Pónganme atención; esta hermosa mujer aceptara mis sentimientos!

— No me estas escuchando.

— Con mi pasión. Déjame componer mi futuro a tu lado y sigue poniendo mi nombre en tus labios.

— Awww— Exclamo el público conmovido al ver a uno de los ex villanos siendo arrastrado –aun- por el amor.

— ¡Butch!

Lo había perdido. Aquella última frase la dijo gritando al público quienes solo aplaudían y silbaban de la emoción al ver a un joven feliz por ser aceptado.

Kaoru Matsubara debía de encontrarse feliz por haber encontrado a un chico educado y valiente. No todos se confesaban en medio de personas ajenas con la posibilidad de ser rechazado y en una posición deshonrosa que con facilidad dañaba al ego masculino. Lo que no sabían es que, lo que más carecía el azabache eran los modales y sobre todo de decencia. Pero bueno, algunos creen que tiempo cambia por completo a las personas. Mentira, él no ha cambiado por el tiempo sino por ella lo cuales de admirar. Aunque no podamos decir lo mismo de Kaoru quien se alejaba avergonzada de las personas que reían al ver como seguía arrastrando a Butch con cada paso que daba.

* * *

 **A/N:**

¡Yey! Feliz 2017 a todos…

Hola a todos los que estén leyendo esto. Bien, este es como mi regalo para ustedes por Año Nuevo… bueno, a quienes les guste esta pareja. Soy más de BrickXMomoko pero que se le hace cuando también se tiene ButchxKaoru, eso sin contar que me faltaba un fic de esta pareja como yo considero que debería de ser y que mejor con una de mis canciones favoritas. Más aun con la adaptación al español de "Marben". Sí, es por eso que la letra dice una cosa y el cantante otra; por ejemplo: Divine-Bella. Eso sí es bastante obvio de distinguir ~-~/*

Y bueno, por si hubo confusión al final Butch ya ni le dio a la pobre Kaoru la oportunidad de aceptar o negar su ahora "relación".

Por si las dudas la canción es de Mozart l'Opéra Rock.

Por los que ya saben no es necesario pero para quienes apenas llevan poco tiempo en el fandom… Cualquier duda, comentario, quejas o aclaración por _Review_ o por medio de un _PM_.

Hey, también se dieron cuenta que ahora no aplique el AU como suelo hacerlo en la mayoría de los fic´s de este fandom… ¡Para mí es un logro!

Bye…

 _Date update: 2/1/17_


End file.
